residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Olga Brice Danilova
Olga Join the Russian Army as Medic for one year. She move to this place call Raccon City to join the Marine Corp as Medic for half of year went she was 27 and eventually she decide to stay on Raccon City for ever with her family. After she Kill one group of Frightening for kill her family the police arrive and Olga succesfully scape. Months later she join the Umbrella Sercurity Service as Medic and she got one photo of her family always on her bag. You gonna see the full story of Olga one of the Greatest Medic on Earth and also see went she die and her last mission . Biography Early Life Begin the Story of Olga went her Farther left her before she born and she left her mom too. Her mom told everything of her farther name Fedor of his life went she was 5 years old. Olga Study hard for she can help her family went she finish Elementary School, Middle School, and Hight School is were she start to study about healthcare went she was 17 years old. Her dreams was becoming Nurse went she grow up. Went She begin to go to the collage she choose Classes of Technology, Science and physical health of course she got to pay for she can be able to go to the collage and study what she wants. She fine a job and she was working and she was in the collage working in the same day. Olga always came home tired she only have 6 hours of resting for she can wake up in go to the collage. She don't want to miss a day of collage, because she is studying healthcare and she don't want to blow anything about stop going to the collage. Went she enter the competion of Nursing, she won the grand prize of nurse competion. She start working of nurse went she was 22 years old. She work about 1 and half of year working as Nurse. She was retired so she decide to join the Russian Army as medic for one full year and then she go to the war and succesfully she survive and she move to this place call Raccon City. Life as Russian Soldier Olga was the Medic of the Russian Army team. Olga Begin to study Healthcare at the University of Korean. One day Olga was intersting joining the Russian Army as Medic for she can live her by become an Nurse at her country. As know Olga became the best nurse on the University of Korean. She was the best Nurse Of the entire estate of Korean. Went she done with her education Olga was able to go to the Russian Army as Medic the estate choose her. Olga accept. She join the Russian Army as medic. Olga train harder for she can be a best soldier of the team. Her chosen gun was the Akdal Ghost and she also have a AMD 65 and 3 F1 anti-personnel hand grenade for the battle. She learn how to shot and be a powerful women. Went the war begin, Olga run and she start shooting to the Germans and she hide somewhere of the Cost for half of hour. Sience Olga went out. One German Soldier try to Raped her but one of his teammates save her life. Olga Angrily kick the men who try's to rape her. Olga heads to the war and she find a Radio to call for help. Olga Captain said to call the Russian Navy for they can throw Explosive to all the Germany Base. Finaly Olga did and the restof the Survivors run for the can cover themselves. The Bomb were throw and Soldier succesfully beat the Germans. Olga think that mission was over and she was thinking to move. But the mission was not over. They have to go to the east to defende they base for freedom. So Olga and her team went there, but nobody was on the east coast so the teammates search the place, Olga went with two guys to search other way. Went Olga hear a shooting, everyone start to put on positions and shooting. Olga shot the men with the flag. One men try to shot Olga, but the same men save her life by shooting the German Soldier. Went the Captain use one Rocket luncher. All the German Soldiers die. One more group of Germany came and shoot the team from behind. Air Forces attck as well too. So the Captain have one and last thing to do. And is Call for the The Ari Forces to help them out. Olga was curing a Soldier longest the others soldiers cover her and the Captain. Went the Air Force came. They kill all the germany Soldiers and the Tanks were destroy as well. The Air Forces pull down. And they were aresting for all this. Before Olga Return home she thanks the men who save her life two times. Went she return home. Her family was proud of Olga came home alive. Marine Corps Section heading Write the second section of your article here.